Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid cleansing compositions of the type which are typically used as skin cleansing or shower gel compositions. In particular, the invention relates to lamellar phase compositions which are readily shear thinning (i.e., can suspend large particles, such as 1 micron and larger, because of their high zero shear viscosity; and yet still readily pour). In addition, the product also "heaps" on dispensing and is soft and lotion-like, thereby providing consumers a signal of enhanced moisturization.